


this space between us

by starscolliding



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Magic, Mjolnir - Freeform, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscolliding/pseuds/starscolliding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to know what it feels like to hold Mjolnir. Thor obliges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this space between us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what this is. I wrote this at 6 AM and it seemed like a good idea then. I hope someone enjoys it nonetheless!  
> English isn't my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes.

There was a log burning in the fireplace in Thor’s rooms. The curtains were drawn over the tall windows and there was a quietude only interrupted by the crackling of the flames.

Thor was sitting on a chair by the table, polishing a sword in his lap. Books, quills, daggers and a varied ensemble of things were spread over the table, among which was Mjolnir.

Loki wandered around the rooms for a while, uninterestedly looking at his brother’s bookshelves, filled mostly with books about great adventures, wars and strategies, some of which Loki had offered him himself.

He wasn’t really looking for anything though. He was bored and considering going back to his own chambers but when he turned around his gaze fell upon Mjolnir.

Just sitting atop the table it almost looked like an ordinary war hammer, except for its extraordinary craftsmanship. However, Loki knew if he touched it he wouldn’t even get it to budge, and as he thought of that he felt a familiar feeling coil around his heart.

Loki came closer to the table, eyes glued on Mjolnir as if trying to find any secret that had eluded him until now.

“What does it feel like holding it?” he asked, still transfixed on Mjolnir.

“Huh?” Thor was distracted with his work, and only realized what Loki was talking about when he lifted his head and followed his brother’s gaze. “Mjolnir?” He contemplated it for a second. “It’s difficult to explain.”

Loki finally looked away to face Thor. “Try me,” he said.

Thor frowned slightly, wondering about his brother’s sudden curiosity. Mjolnir had been in his possession for a good time now and Loki never showed much interest in it, not that Thor had noticed at least. Loki favoured daggers and spears, a clunky hammer wouldn’t be a weapon of interest to him.

He shrugged it off for now, though. His brother sometimes eluded him.

“Well, it’s heavy like you would expect a hammer to be.” Loki raised his eyebrows at this, unimpressed. “And at first if felt much just like any other hammer, it was a bit disappointing actually.” Thor chuckled while Loki rolled his eyes. Only his brother could be gifted with a magical artifact as powerful as Mjolnir and find it disappointing.

“But then, when I really learned how to use it, it started to feel different. It sort of became an extension of my arm, for lack of a better way to put it.” Thor paused, thinking it over for a second. “I don’t know, it feels like there’s a tingling sensation under my fingers and I sort of miss it when it isn’t there.”

Loki contemplated him for a moment and then glanced at the hammer again. He couldn’t feel anything coming from it. Loki had touched it before and it felt cold and lifeless under his palm. He felt a pang in his chest upon realizing Mjolnir only revealed its magic to its wielder.

Even if Thor wasn’t generally interested in magic to begin with, he was still the one who possessed one of the most powerful magical tools in the universe. Not Loki.

“That tingling you feel is magic. It’s what gives Mjolnir its power,” he said, trying to sound uninterested.

Thor looked at him in a way Loki didn’t like though. It was a way that told Loki he wasn’t as brilliant and quick at concealing his interior as he thought himself to be. He turned away, putting some distance between them, making himself harder to read.

However, his brother’s curiosity was suddenly clear to Thor. Mjolnir was made with a magic Thor would never comprehend but the hammer still responded to him alone. Magic was Loki’s dominion so of course he would be interested in something like Mjolnir, and why he would even be upset that it didn’t respond to him.

“Loki, it’s just a hammer, I,” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Loki twirled around to face him and the look in his eyes was icy and sharp.

“No, Thor. It’s not _just_ a hammer.” Loki felt a well-known fury surge in his chest. “Only you would be stupid enough to have been given Mjolnir and think of it as _just a hammer_.”

Thor was more than familiar with Loki’s outbursts which usually resulted in outbursts of his own. However, this time something told him it would be better to just let his brother speak and to hold back his own temper.

“It’s not a mere hammer, Thor. It’s made of a magic so secret not even the All-Father knows its mysteries. If you can lift Mjolnir it means you have the power to wield it, it means you have,” _Something I don’t. You’re worthy and I am not._ He stopped himself there, not wanting to reveal anything else to Thor.

Only then he realized Thor hadn’t moved from his chair, sword forgotten in his hands, and he had listened attentively to Loki.

 Loki stared at him and said nothing else.

Thor put the sword aside and got up. Loki instinctively took a step back, always trying to keep some distance between him and his brother. Not that Thor cared much for his attempts. “Do you want to hold it?” he asked, his voice calm and even.

Loki frowned at him and almost launched into another tirade but managed to catch himself in time.

“Do not mock me, Thor. You know very well I can’t,” he said wtih anger still present in his voice, hopefully concealing the sudden fear that Thor was playing with him.

“I meant for us to hold it together,” Thor replied.

Loki felt confused. He cautiously decided to put his anger aside in favour of his curiosity. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Wrap your hand around the handle.” Thor gestured towards Mjolnir.

Loki hesitated for a moment, observing his brother as if looking for any signs of tricking. But tricks weren’t in Thor’s nature as they were in Loki’s. He approached Mjolnir still a bit unsure but eventually wrapped his hand around its handle.

It was as cold as Loki remembered and he felt no thrum of magic. He was going to pull away but then Thor’s solid body was behind Loki, chest touching his back, and his right hand was sliding down Loki’s arm and wrapping around Loki’s hand on Mjolnir’s handle.

For a moment all Loki felt was Thor’s warmth, his other arm snaking around his waist and his breathing on his neck. Then, he felt Mjolnir’s handle warm under his palm, and a second later the thrum of energy surging through it.

Loki understood now what the tingling Thor had talked about was like. It was indeed difficult to put into words.

They stayed like that for a long moment and Loki enjoyed feeling Mjolnir’s magic vibrating through him. It was a kind of magic he had never experienced before and as all magical things unknown to him, it fascinated him. Loki decided he would do extensive research on Mjolnir.

He enjoyed it even more knowing that Thor was willingly sharing this with him. He felt his earlier anger and resentment dissipate and give way to the love and affection he felt for his brother. Thor always managed to turn him around and reach under his skin. Loki wasn’t sure how comfortable that made him feel.

“I’m sorry about before. It’s not just a hammer. I was just trying to…” _Make me feel better._ “I know,” Loki said, closing his eyes and trying to will away the conflict in his emotions.

Thor lifted Mjolnir off the table a few centimeters, careful not to crush Loki’s fingers underneath his. A jolt of electricity went through his arm and Loki jumped, startled. He felt more than heard Thor’s chuckle rumble through his chest.

“Do it again,” Loki asked. Thor acquiesced, sending another discharge through Mjolnir. This time, a shiver ran down Loki’s spine.

He had never felt Thor’s power this closely before. It was intimate in a way that made Loki feel like they were connected.

Thor did it one more time for good measure and then placed the hammer on the table again. He only let go when Loki’s hand moved underneath his, trying to get free.

Loki flexed his fingers, still feeling the ghost of Mjolnir’s magic tingling on his skin. Then Thor grabbed his hand again and twined their fingers together, his arm pulling Loki closer to him by the waist.

“If you want to hold it again you need only ask,” he murmured, next to Loki’s ear. They were so close it would be impossible to miss the shiver that went through Loki’s body.

Loki nodded, effectively deciding to will away any anger and resentment he had felt just minutes before. It was scarier to let himself be flooded with Thor’s affection than to throw insults at him but it always felt decidedly better. He only hoped he would never forget that.

“We should set up a schedule then,” Loki said, settling into Thor’s arms. “I’ve decided I want to study Mjolnir as exhaustively as I can.”

Thor laughed, his beard scratching Loki’s ear. “Of course.” He leaned in, kissing Loki’s cheekbone and then the corner of his mouth.

Loki felt himself smile easily. There was silence for a heartbeat before Thor spoke again.

“Mjolnir is part of me, Loki. But just like anything else that’s mine, if I could and if it would make you happy, I’d let you have it.”

Loki clenched his eyes shut, Thor’s genuine love and affection, and his own feelings for his brother rushing through him in a way that bordered on painful. He had no doubt Thor was being completely sincere, and it made Loki both love him and resent him for making Loki feel this strongly for him.

“I know.” Loki decided he would burn this moment into his memory, and would remember it whenever any feelings of jealously and inadequacy started to make themselves known again.

He turned his head to the side and Thor kissed him again, this time on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
